


и река сказала

by dfvl



Series: всякие хббт модерн-ау [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfvl/pseuds/dfvl
Summary: кароч, средиземье - земля, но оч давно, и трндл дожил в своем лесу до сейчас. а бард умер тогда, а сейчас реинкарнировал
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Series: всякие хббт модерн-ау [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686535
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> хббт-апрель, 2016 год
> 
> вообще сначала это была заявка с феста, и выглядела она так - модерн-почти-АУ. Трандуил не покинул Мирквуд. Время шло, лесные эльфы разделились - кто-то ушел с Элрондом в Валинор, кто-то остался с Трандуилом. Показать как они влились в человеческий мир, как выжили, чем стал Мирквуд сейчас, кем стали эльфы, кем Владыка, идея "они среди нас" и прочее подобное. Очень хочется именно истории об этом. Бард - обыкновенный современный прагматичный человек не имеющий понятия о расах и существовавшем когда-то Средиземье. Некие обстоятельства сталкивают их и Бард узнает, что Трандуил - не человек, эльф бессмертный. И закрути...
> 
> у меня, знаете, иногда возникают сомнения в собственных способностях понимать буковки *рука-лицо  
> но мне срочно надо было такое почитать, потому что ну бешено же хорошо) и вот наверное первый раз, когда я что-то пишу только потому, что хочу почитать
> 
> и теперь вычитано! миллиард котят и поней Esthree!)))

Пасха, ему четыре, и он был ну просто невообразимо хорошим мальчиком, поэтому охота за яйцами проходила не только во дворе, а еще и в лесу за городом. Он помнил солнце, как в машине немного пахло бензином, и папа что-то напевал вместе с радио. Когда они приехали, мама долго выясняла у распорядительницы в костюме оранжевого яйца, точно ли все будет в порядке – и все было.  
Он искал, залезал под кусты, водил руками по высокой траве, и корзинка скоро наполнилась. Он уселся на землю и перебирал яйца, решал, какие съесть сейчас, а какие оставить, чтобы показать родителям, когда заговорила птица:  
\- Так похож, - сказала она, - так на него похож.  
Дерево зашуршало листьями и согласилось:  
\- Словно, правда, он.  
Камень у дерева скрипнул:  
\- Одно лицо, одно лицо.  
Вдалеке зашумела река:  
\- Мы должны рассказать, нужно скорее рассказать.  
Ей ответил ветер:  
\- Я расскажу, я найду его и расскажу.  
Бард развернул розово-синюю обертку и сунул яйцо в рот. Это, и еще зеленое – их можно было съесть, мама не любила такие цвета. Лес волновался, переговаривался, но он не удивлялся – никто в четыре не удивляется говорящим камням и птицам.  
Он рассказал родителям, когда вышел, но они не поверили. Мама сказала, что ему приснилось, а папа похвалил за хорошую фантазию.  
Бард знал, что это не сон, не фантазия, но не стал спорить, слишком был занят яйцами.

***

Осень, ему пятнадцать. Первый год в старшей школе, и какой удачный! Его взяли в команду по регби, он нравился тренеру, он завел друзей, а Сэнди – самая хорошенькая из чирлидерш – ответила да, когда он позвал ее на свидание.  
Они были в кино, ели мороженое, потом пошли в парк, он расстелил плед, достал бутылку вина и бокалы, которые стащил из дома. Они выпили все, и у него кружилась голова, они целовались, в парке было темно и пусто, он почти уже скользнул рукой под юбку, когда деревья удивленно вздохнули, и ветер воскликнул:  
\- Это он, это он!  
Трава ответила:  
\- Скажи скорее, скажи ему скорее.  
Бард отпрыгнул от Сэнди, свидание кончилось пощечиной, ее оскорбленным лицом и тем, что назавтра вся школа смеялась, как он с девчонкой в парке поладить не смог. Он не обращал внимания, намного сильнее его беспокоил говорящий ветер и трава. Когда тебе пятнадцать, это очень, очень ненормально.

***

Восемнадцать, лето, вечеринка, потому что школа наконец кончилась. Они долго болтали о том, куда, мол, теперь. Джим хотел в летную школу, Стэн – стать айтишником, а Бард сочинял то про журналистику, то про фотографию, то про научные исследования – он не знал, чего хочет.  
Через час и два ящика пива, когда разговоры стали несколько невнятными, он вышел покурить в сад.  
Через минуту, когда его тошнило на клумбу с настурциями, розовый куст вздохнул и сказал:  
\- Он ждет тебя, он так тебя ждет.  
Птица на дереве в соседнем дворе тоже заговорила, но Бард быстро вытер губы рукавом, вернулся в дом и на всякий случай запер дверь.

***

Двадцать три, корпоратив, банковские каникулы. Они сняли дом у моря, литры выпивки, тонны еды, настольные игры. Он мастер монополии, и если бы поменьше высказывал свое искреннее, но не слишком корректное мнение по рабочим вопросам, давно бы стал главой отдела.  
Ночь, коллега, с которым они делили комнату, попросил прогуляться, потому что Эмми из соседнего отдела не против к нему зайти.  
Бард стоял у воды, слушал, как шумели волны, и они заговорили. Чайки повторяли за ними, и песок, и камни, и тощее деревце у забора:  
\- Он ищет тебя, не прячься. Он так тебя ждет, так ждет.  
Голова трещала от виски и галдежа, но Бард не уходил  
.

***

Двадцать семь, он у родителей дома. С треском уволился из фирмы и сам не понимал: ряд бутылок, спрятанных в шкафу – это проблема с алкоголем или, наоборот, борьба с проблемой.  
Рождество прошло тихо, спокойно. Мама радовалась, что он дома, отец старался не показывать этого, но беспокоился. Хлопушки, ужин, подарки и «Реальная любовь» по телевизору. Утром он взял их машину и поехал в лес. Мама говорила, там ужасно много снегирей в этом году, и он решил, что будет здорово сделать снимок для блога, который завел неделю назад.  
Снег скрипел под ногами, в лесу было тихо, так тихо, что ему стало не по себе. Он был почти уверен, что что-то с ним заговорит, но все молчало. Птиц тоже не было, и он уже думал разворачиваться, когда заметил, что за ветками кто-то стоит. Кем-то оказался высокий мужчина из тех, по кому не угадать, двадцать ему или сорок. Тем более грим: у него была выбелена кожа, на нем был длинный светлый парик и что-то навроде средневековой одежды.  
Бард кивнул и спросил:  
\- Не влез в кадр? Образ крутой у вас.  
Мужчина прикрыл глаза и покачал головой, промолчал, наверное, чтобы грим не испортить. Бард обошел кусты, спросил, где фотограф, и мужчина махнул рукой в сторону дороги.  
\- А я снегирей ищу, но что-то не везет, - пожаловался Бард.  
Мужчина улыбнулся, что-то пробормотал, наклонил голову и махнул рукой на дерево за спиной у Барда. Тот оглянулся – на дереве сидело десятка два снегирей, и все красавцы, черные головы, пунцовые грудки. Он осторожно шагнул к дереву, аккуратно достал камеру, но снегири и так сидели спокойно, как дрессированные.  
Бард сделал миллиард снимков, и по одному, и попарно, и всех вместе. Выходило отлично, белоснежный лес, яркие птицы. Где-то в процессе он обернулся, чтобы поболтать с мужчиной, но того уже не было.  
Он вернулся домой поздно, уставший, но довольный. Сразу же перекинул снимки с карты на ноутбук, посмотрел на несколько и вслух отругал себя за руки не из того места. Фотографии были хорошими, но контраст, красота, которую он видел в лесу – все пропало.  
  


***

Двадцать девять, лето. Он все еще в родительском доме, но уже один. Похороны были полгода назад, он, кажется, спивался, но продолжал работать над блогом. Ничего не писал, фотографировал животных, птиц, растения на улицах и в лесу. В комментариях его хвалили за удачные кадры, время от времени кто-то покупал снимки, спрашивал, как у него это получается, но Бард не знал. Он выходил поснимать кошек, и они сами лезли в кадр. Он выбирался в лес снимать следы лис, и все тропы были ими усыпаны.  
Ему снились странные сны. Одни были о деревянном городе в огне, вокруг кричали люди, почему-то там плыли лодки, ему было страшно, так страшно, но он взял себя в руки и пошел. Ему нужно было найти стрелу, но он не знал, где искать. Он просыпался в ужасе, вскакивал и бродил по дому, больше не мог уснуть в такие ночи. Были и другие сны. В них он целовал кого-то, гладил, прижимал к себе. Бард никогда не успевал разглядеть лицо, но все остальное – прохладная, гладкая, белая настолько, что светилась в темноте, кожа, сильные руки, шея, вся в старых шрамах – оно оставалось в памяти, беспокоило. Он, мужчина из сна, пах лесом, сухими осенними листьями, зимним ветром, талой водой в реке. Во сне Бард не мог от него оторваться.  
  


***

Тридцать один, осень. Он вроде как стал известным. Его начали узнавать на улицах, иногда кто-то подходил за автографом. Фотографии были в журналах, на открытках, его приглашали в экспедиции, звали читать лекции на семинарах.  
Он ездил, а потом возвращался в родительский дом и почти не выходил. Однажды с ним познакомился официант в закусочной, и Барду стало легче. Они много гуляли, много болтали, Тед вечно травил смешные байки, но окончательно покорил его тем, что не дожидался дурацких шуточек насчет своей фамилии – Дороти – а сам начинал рассказывать, что это его на самом деле унесло в волшебную страну ураганом, и лично он боролся со злыми колдуньями и добывал Льву Храбрость, Страшиле – Мозги, а Дровосеку – Сердце.  
Через полгода Тед переехал к нему, и это было хорошо. Они продолжали болтать без конца, и скоро узнали друг о друге все. Бард не рассказывал только, как раньше с ним говорили те, кому только в стране Оз разговаривать.  
И про сны. Про сны он тоже молчал.

***

Тридцать четыре, день всех святых. Тед уехал в отпуск, он всегда мечтал посмотреть Париж, и вот его пригласили какие-то школьные друзья. Бард остался дома, была ссора, но Тед вроде смирился с тем, что Бард ненавидел путешествовать не по работе.  
Иногда он чувствовал себя старым деревом, которое еще хорошо выглядит снаружи, но уже подгнивает внутри. Теда не было, Барду было стыдно, но он даже радовался одиночеству. Он бродил по лесу, выходил к реке, подолгу слушал, как она шумит, и однажды спросил пустоту:  
\- Почему вы больше не разговариваете со мной? Меня уже никто не ждет?  
Чей-то силуэт мелькнул на другом берегу, и ему ответил смутно знакомый голос:  
\- Ты всегда можешь прийти, ты ведь знаешь?


	2. Chapter 2

***

Тридцать четыре, Рождество. Тед привез из Франции подарки, горы еды, тонны, они питались исключительно сырами и багетами, заливались вином, снова много болтали, и Барду снова было хорошо.  
Но в один вечер, когда вместо двух бутылок, они случайно выпили шесть, и Бард не мог оторвать глаз от Теда, тот загадочно улыбнулся и вышел из комнаты, а когда вернулся, встал на колено и протянул кольцо.  
Бард изобразил растерянность, смущение, восторг, много улыбался, но не ответил и скоро сбежал на улицу покурить.  
Зима в этом году была красивая, будто из детства: было морозно, снежно, дороги и тротуары скрипели, слепили глаза днем, отражали огни ночью. Бард думал позвать Теда лепить снеговика, играть в снежки, но вспомнил, что нужно ответить, а ответа не было.  
Снег скрипнул:  
\- Есть место, где никто не будет требовать ответов.  
Снеговик неожиданно густым басом поддержал:  
\- Ты не захочешь, и он не станет спрашивать.  
Бард – кажется, первый раз в жизни – вступил в такой разговор. Он сказал:  
\- Лучше бы посоветовали, что делать.  
Но не стал слушать, сразу вернулся в дом.

***

Тридцать шесть, весна, льет дождь, в доме – противная сырость. С Тедом все было сложно. Бард понимал, что это ну точно никуда не годится, нужно было или сказать да, или расстаться, но он все тянул и тянул с серьезным разговором.  
Однажды утром Тед сказал, что им нужно поговорить, и Бард испугался, соврал, что собирался в поход.  
\- Вернусь, и обязательно поговорим.  
Вокруг глаз Теда были морщинки, у губ – тоже, он говорил, это оттого, что он много смеется. В последнее время они совсем перестали.  
Бард ругал себя, злился, но все же купил палатку, спальный мешок, провизию, проверил аптечку, которую брал в экспедиции, и поехал в лес. Уже там, насквозь мокрый, раздраженный, что палатка не желала ставиться, он подумал, что мог просто пожить в каком-нибудь маленьком мотеле.  
Но это было бы уже совсем ложью, к тому же он ужасно не любил сдаваться.  
Он справился с палаткой, когда дождь кончился. Сидеть внутри не хотелось, гулять тоже, поэтому он разложил на мокрой траве запасной спальный мешок, улегся и стал рассматривать серые, мрачные тучи.  
\- Если хочешь, можешь пойти со мной.  
Бард подскочил. В ярком свете единственного луча, который пробился сквозь тучи, стоял мужчина – тот из зимнего леса десять лет назад. Он ничуть не изменился: светлый парик – парик ли? – средневековая одежда, белый грим. Это было странно, так странно, но Бард не удивился.  
\- Меня зовут Трандуил, - сказал мужчина, - я могу рассказать тебе, если хочешь.  
Бард кивнул. У него ведь было еще почти три дня похода.

***

Время в этом месте текло иначе, оно было вязкое, тянулось в воздухе почти видимыми нитями, Бард все поднимал руку, пытался ухватить его. Они ходили по лесу – совсем другому, пусть в нем были такие же деревья, такая же трава. Краем глаза он замечал белые статуи, пустые фонтаны, но они пропадали, стоило ему приглядеться.  
Они много говорили, Трандуил много говорил, голос его был тягучим, как время, как воздух вокруг, он рассказывал немыслимые истории – о войнах, о магии, драконах, о своем виде и других: о волшебниках, гномах, удивительных людях. Он рассказывал о другом Барде, человеке, который спас город и спас его, Трандуила.  
\- И что случилось потом?  
\- Ты ушел к людям, потому что не мог без них. А теперь – вернулся.  
У Барда кружилась голова. Он должен был сказать, что Трандуил ошибся, это не он, куда ему воевать и убивать драконов, но он молчал. Они бродили по пустым залам дворца в горе, вокруг сонно шептались стены, Трандуил смотрел на него, ждал чего-то, но Бард совсем, совсем не знал, что делать.  
Он неуверенно улыбнулся, когда не успел отвести взгляд, и Трандуил улыбнулся в ответ.

***

\- Ты мне снился, - сказал он за ужином.  
\- Надеюсь, это были хорошие сны?  
Вино было сладким, как компот, а салаты и мясо были самыми вкусными, что он когда-либо пробовал. Бард покраснел, но отчего-то не перевел тему, рассказал о том, какие это были сны, и смотрел на Трандуила, пока говорил.  
Тот, кажется, не дышал. Он облизывал губы, легко улыбался, смотрел, молчал, и Бард думал, может, ненадолго сделать вид, что он тот, другой: встать, подойти, протянуть руку… Вдалеке снаружи пел ветер, мелодично бормотал дождь, шептались деревья, но они сидели молча, пока Трандуил не вздохнул, сжал руку в кулак и тихо спросил:  
\- Может быть, еще вина?  
Бард кивнул, но сразу исправился, сказал нет, а потом встал, подошел и протянул руку.  
Трандуил выглядел растерянным. Это было странно, Бард был уверен, что кто-то настолько древний просто не может растеряться. Он запаниковал, едва не убрал руку, но Трандуил уже стоял рядом, уже держался за него.  
Как будто Бард был единственным, кто может удержать.

***

Поцелуи пахли штормом, вырванными с корнем деревьями, ледяным ветром, в них звенели разбитые стекла, грохотал по крышам дождь, верещали сигнализации, глухо бил колокол на старой церкви. Пальцы Трандуила пахли топью, торфом, углем, шуршали камышами, звенели комарами, гулко ухали совами. Когда Бард закрывал глаза, его утягивала трясина, хлестал по лицу ветер, заливал дождь.  
Он не закрывал глаза.  
Он ничего не мог сделать, возбуждение сводило с ума, он пытался дотронуться, принять участие, но Трандуил был везде, был воздухом в комнате, был ее стенами, был целым миром. Бард поднимал руку, и Трандуил целовал ее, прижимал к сердцу, не отпускал, Бард поворачивал голову и натыкался на внимательный взгляд:  
\- Я остановлюсь, если хочешь, - шептал Трандуил ему в губы.  
Бард стонал – нет, остановиться значило убить его, убить их обоих.  
Пальцы были холодные, он весь был прохладный, другой, не такой, как во снах. Бард пытался, все еще пытался перехватить инициативу, но Трандуил не давал, бормотал что-то на другом языке, сразу исправлялся, сбивчиво говорил, не уходи, не уходи от меня, я так тебя ждал, так ждал.  
Бард закрывал глаза, снова проваливался, тонул, задыхался, открывал их и выгибался навстречу. Он лизнул шею, укусил, шепнул: «я помню твои шрамы», и Трандуил застонал, сжал его еще сильнее и изменился, гладкую кожу заменили рубцы, и Бард наконец смог поднять руку. Провел по изуродованной щеке пальцами. Провел по шее, по плечу и сказал то, что никогда не следует говорить даже самым красивым незнакомцам. Дальше был пожар, извержение вулкана, в комнате было так жарко, что еще немного, и кожа не выдержала бы, пошла бы ожогами, было землетрясение, где-то падала и билась посуда, где-то рушились стены, Барду казалось, что рушится вся планета, Трандуил вошел в него, вжался и попросил, скажи, скажи еще раз.  
Бард сказал, он говорил: «я люблю тебя», когда вокруг бушевала река, лодки разлетались в щепки, кричали птицы, «я люблю тебя», когда с гор сходила снежная лавина, тысячи тонн снега неслись вниз, разлетались пушистыми хлопьями, парили в воздухе.  
Они кончили вместе, у Барда вело голову, дрожали руки, что там, он весь дрожал, они цеплялись друг за друга – двое посреди урагана, отпустишь, и больше ничего не будет.  
Он проснулся на рассвете.

***

Он не думал сбежать, нет, он разбудил Трандуила, сказал, что ему нужно возвращаться, и ушел.  
Он думал, нужно будет найти ход, дверь, но он перешагнул через высохший ручей – и вот, никакой магии, обычный мир. Дождь кончился, светило солнце, пели птицы. Он вернулся к палатке, но ее не было.  
Он не расстроился, как не расстроился, когда обнаружил, что машина тоже исчезла. Нашел в кармане несколько купюр, вышел к остановке и добрался до дома на автобусе.  
Что-то изменилось. Он не мог ухватить эту мелочь, не мог дать ей имя, но что-то было не так, как вчера.  
Во дворе его дома бегала девочка с собакой. Девочке было лет пять, собака была явно меньше, но ростом почти с нее. Внутри громко играла музыка, звенела посуда, оттуда доносились голоса. Один был похож на голос Теда, но чуть изменившийся, непривычный.  
Девочка подбежала, забралась на скамейку у забора, высунула голову и звонко спросила:  
\- Вы к нам в гости? – И сразу ойкнула и воскликнула: - Дяденька, вы стареете!  
Бард поднял руку: и правда, кожа становилась суше, тоньше, на ней появились редкие темные пятна. Заболела спина, заныла шея.  
Он постарался не испугать девочку, сказал, что он – волшебник, это его лучший фокус, а потом спросил, кто живет в этом доме.  
\- Мои папы, - ответила она.  
\- А какой сейчас год?  
Девочка посмотрела очень подозрительно. Щенок предупредительно гавкнул.  
Она ответила. Бард поблагодарил ее, улыбнулся и медленно побрел к остановке.  
Девочка назвала ту дату, которую он ожидал, только год был другой – на двадцать лет позже.

***

Неизвестность, весна. Он вернулся в лес, вернулся на нужное место. Высохший ручей, кривой дуб, все так же, как было утром, но он ходил туда и обратно, и ничего не происходило.  
Он вспомнил Томаса-Рифмача, но все не могло быть так, не должно было быть так – хотя кто теперь скажет, каких эльфов он встретил? Он вспомнил другие сказки, и во всех было одно: если ты ушел из волшебной страны, и не думай туда вернуться.  
Он не мог объяснить, зачем ушел. Это было как сон – не с того момента, как они встретились, а с того, как он проснулся утром. Спину тянуло, шею, ноги, голова болела, и Бард чувствовал себя дряхлым, несчастным.  
Он уселся под дерево, оперся спиной о ствол и вдруг вспомнил, как в детстве был в этом же лесу, не здесь, но где-то недалеко, разворачивал яйца, разравнивал и складывал в стопку обертки – тогда он их коллекционировал. Он вспомнил, как с ним шептался ветер и переговаривалась птица, и до того расстроился, что едва не заплакал.  
Дуб откашлялся и сказал:  
\- Не плачь, он идет за тобой. Теперь не надо плакать.  
И правда, из тумана и листьев перед ним появилась бледная рука – ладонью наверх.

***

Бесконечность, осень. Ива тихонько вздыхала, и ей вторили клены, пахло сухой травой и скорым морозом, они сидели у реки, рука в руке, глаза – на медленно плывущих листьях.  
\- Если ты захочешь уйти, - сказал Трандуил, - ты умрешь. Но знай, я не буду тебя держать.  
\- Я никуда не собираюсь, - ответил Бард, улыбнулся и протянул Трандуилу желтый лист, который нашел вчера.  
Красивый, ровный, целый, весь в тонких жилках – ужасно хрупкий.  
Но и сильный, раз не порвался.


End file.
